


Day 7: Free Day

by GemmaRose



Series: Heith Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sometimes it's nice, to be taken care of instead of taking care of everyone else





	Day 7: Free Day

Hunk woke with Keith wrapped around him. This wasn’t exactly unusual, he’d learned early in their relationship that Keith was an even more chronic sleep-cuddler than Lance. It wasn’t even unusual to feel a boner pressed against his thigh, they were teenagers after all and morning wood was very much a thing. No, the unusual part was the way Keith was rutting against his leg, breath ghosting hot across Hunk’s neck and shoulder in short, sharp pants.

“Keith?” Hunk mumbled, turning towards his mate as much as he could without rolling on top of him. Keith’s head snapped up, and he pressed a string of open-mouthed kissed to Hunk’s jaw.

“Smell so good.” he mumbled, pushing Hunk down onto his back again and straddling one of his legs. “Fuck, Hunk, you smell so good I can’t stand it.”

Hunk shivered as Keith’s knee rubbed against his crotch, letting out a low moan as more slick came out of him. Right, he was- they were at the start of their cycles. That was why he felt so warm and fuzzy-headed, why Keith was so desperate for relief, why Keith’s scent filling their room filled him with an inexplicable sense of safety. “You too.” he breathed, tilting his head so Keith’s next kiss landed on his lips. He spread his legs, and Keith settled between them immediately.

“Wanna put it in you.” Keith moaned against his lips when he pulled back only barely enough to breathe. “Fuck, Hunk, I wanna fuck you so bad, wanna fill you up, make you feel so good.” he rolled his hips against Hunk’s, sending sparks through his system and pulling a moan from his mouth.

“Wait.” Hunk gasped, turning his head. “I gotta grab the lube.”

Keith whined, low and needy, but didn’t try to keep Hunk pinned. Hunk’s legs didn’t want to support him, but thankfully the lube wasn’t far from the bed. He grabbed it and returned, kneeling as he opened the cap. “You wanna do it yourself?” he offered, and Keith shook his head in quick, jerky motions.

“I’d hurt you.” he said with a distressed whine. “I don’t wanna hurt you, ever.”

Hunk smiled, and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. “Then just sit and watch a minute.” he whispered as he pulled away. “Once I’m done, you can fuck us both senseless.”

Keith whined again, but didn’t move as Hunk bent forwards until his left arm was braced on the mattress. Squeezing more gel onto his fingers than was strictly necessary, he reached around and slid one into his ass. The angle was awkward, and he couldn’t add a second finger as easily as Keith could, but he managed it with a bit of work. He rested his forehead on his forearm, breathing heavily as he stretched himself. Keith made a whimpery moan, and when Hunk glanced over he saw his mate biting his lip, eyes fixed on Hunk’s ass.

“Like what you see?” he asked, letting out a small sound as he added a third finger. Keith nodded quickly, and hunk removed his weight from his arm long enough to find the bottle of lube and toss it over. “Slick up.”he panted, dropping back down to lean on his arm. His wrist was starting to hurt a bit from the awkward angle, so when Keith knelt between his legs he happily removed his hand.

“Ready?” Keith asked, pressing the head of his cock against Hunk’s ass. Hunk nodded, and moaned as Keith slowly slid in. Just the tip at first, teasing his rim with every pull back, but each thrust went deeper, harder, until Hunk was moaning with each one.

“Touch me.” he gasped, and one of Keith’s hands slid from his hip to wrap around his cock.

“So good.” Keith gasped against his shoulder blade. “Y’r so good, Hunk. Love you so much.” he panted, thrusting harder. “‘m gonna-” he moaned, and his grip on Hunk’s dick tightened almost to the point of pain. “Come with me.” he said firmly, an edge of alpha command in his tone, and Hunk was gone.

He came with a shout, and a second later felt Keith spill inside of him. The spurt of warmth was followed by a familiar pressure, and Hunk moaned loudly as Keith’s knot swelled to its full size. Keith went almost limp against his back, once it was done, nipping gently at the nape of his neck and moving his hips in gentle, shallow thrusts. Each one tugged at Hunk’s stretched rim, pulling another moan out of him, and Keith’s hand left his limp cock to trace absent patterns on his belly.

“You good?” he mumbled, and Hunk nodded. Every spurt of Keith’s come added to the heavy, contented warmth enveloping him, and every little tug at his rim sent sparks of pleasure flitting through him. Keith practically purred, and nuzzled at where his neck and shoulder met. “Good. I like taking care of you.”

Hunk felt his face warm, and Keith pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Love you.” he murmured, sprinkling kisses along Hunk’s jaw. Hunk turned his head, and Keith obliged him with a sweet, gentle kiss. If there was an upside to being in heat, aside from the sex, it was definitely that it gave him an excuse to let someone else take care of him for once.


End file.
